


In the Woods

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: The warden gets antsy on a walk with Alistair"Walking through the woods" for dadrunkwriting





	In the Woods

He had her pinned against the tree. Her breath is already harsh pants, “Please Alistair, I want you right now.” Her words trailed into an almost growl. “I need you. I need–”

He cuts her off with a quick furious kiss. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.” she demands, grabbing his hand and running it up her inner thigh. He doesn’t need to be asked twice. His fingers slide easily under her skirt and into her small clothes. She was already slick and waiting for him. He didn’t realize how much his teasing by the fire was affecting her.

When his fingers slid home, she moaned loudly and dropped her head back against the bark. “Yes,” she gasps out. Her hands were bracing themselves against his shoulders. His free hand pulls her leg up and holds it in place behind her knee. Basking in her pleasure, he slowly starts moving his fingers. Too slowly.

Her head snaps up and she glares at him. “More.” she growls, rocking her hips. She’s too wound up to savor this. His teasing touches and indecent suggestions from earlier were a delicious torture, but she already felt like her head was going to explode. He finds her rhythm quickly sliding his fingers to match her pace. She’s too far gone to care about being quiet. Her moans and cries come frequently and loudly. He can’t bear to silence them so he kisses her throat instead of her mouth; runs his tongue across her collar bone instead of her lips, sucks on her neck instead of her tongue.

She feels herself coiling in pleasure, but she’s missing something. Needs more. “Alistair, move your thumb.” she orders.

He pulls back from her neck just enough to ask, “Where?”

“Just move it.” he takes the hint and rolls his thumb in circles over her clit. “Yes,” she all but shrieks. Her hips begin rocking anew and he can’t keep up so he lets her find her own pleasure with his hand. Every rock of her hips pulls a soft grunt from her lips. He can’t help staring at her. Lost in the abyss, sweating and flushed, she’s never been more beautiful to him.

She’s close, so close. Her eyes meet his and he hears a wail coming from the back of her throat as he feels her legs shaking. One of her hands that was braced against his shoulder finds the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. His mouth muffles the scream that rips from her as she comes undone on him. Her hips slow so he works the rest of her aftershocks out with his fingers. She breaks the kiss and lets out a moan that’s almost a sigh. She kisses him again, softer and more loving.

Not wanting to move, but knowing that he can’t hold her here and stay inside her forever, he withdraws his hand and rests his hands against her hips. As her foot hits the ground, she wobbles and he holds her steady against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> "Walking through the woods" for dadrunkwriting 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys! :*


End file.
